Missives
by impsy
Summary: Just because the Blight is over doesn't mean there aren't catastrophes to deal with. Post-game events shown in letters; Coulistair. Chapter 30 up, with 31 to come within a day or two.
1. Cousland to Cousland

Full summary: After Alistair's coronation at the end of the game, the group splits up, but stays in contact through frequent letters. I got the idea to do this while writing another fic, where I mention that they write to each other. That made me wonder what they write, and this fic was born.

The chapters will be short and will contain some of the post-game adventures that the group gets up to. I'm trying to group them by when they were sent, or by author, so that it's organized better and things don't get too complicated with the timeline and all. If anyone is confused about anything, or feel I've left out some important plot point that is in my head but somehow not in the letter, please feel free to let me know!

I'm changing the ending I got from the actual game a bit, because I don't think it's how things would actually happen. The ending I got said that Alistair toured towns and tried to avoid life at court, but I'm saying he actually tries to stay and be involved and do his duty as the king. So I hope you all enjoy!

Suggestions and reviews are always much appreciated! :)

* * *

_Dearest brother Fergus,_

_Where does the time go? It seems like I just saw you yesterday, but I was amazed today when Alistair told me, rather smugly, that it had been three months since his coronation and he hadn't caused any catastrophes yet. I reminded him that he has thirty years to ruin Ferelden beyond repair but I doubted he'd need half that long. He pouted, but I do have to thank him for reminding me how quickly the time goes and that I hadn't spoken to you since seeing you the coronation._

_Everything is chaotic in Denerim still. While Alistair and I are both working to bring about order and reunite the nobility after Loghain divided everyone, at least he has the advantage that he doesn't have to plan a wedding as well, because apparently that is purely my job. Yes, brother, the wedding is still on, I haven't run away screaming at the very idea, like you and father always told me I would. The planning itself is tempting me to do just that, however. I suggested a small ceremony, but Alistair laughed and said that he's the king and he was only getting married once, so we would be doing this "right." Apparently "right" means inviting everyone we've ever met, plus plenty of people we haven't, since any noble who doesn't get an invitation will feel left out and sulk about it for years to come._

_You'd laugh at me if you saw me right now, Fergus. I'm drowning in an ocean of wedding invitations and fabrics and charts and plans and no less than four dresses different tailors insisted on designing. It's a mess. Alistair came in and almost died laughing at me. I feel like I'm back at home with mother and the other ladies, stuck in a sitting room and wishing I was out sparring with you and father and Ser Gilmore and the other knights. As much as I hated being stuck inside so often, being a "lady" again just makes me homesick._

_I miss father and mother so much that it hurts, and I know you feel the same. It must be so hard being at Highever without them, and I wish I could be there with you. I hope the knights and the workers Alistair sent are helping you with the rebuilding process, but they can't mourn with you. I'm so sorry I'm not there and I promise to come home as soon as I can._

_I hope this letter finds you well, and I cannot wait to see you at the wedding in three months, if not sooner._

_Your sister,_

_Irien Cousland_


	2. Leliana to Cousland

_To the Grey Warden, Irien Cousland:_

_I do not know who the messenger was that just gave me this wedding invitation, but I am amazed that you have an errand-runner who was skilled enough to track me down. I've gone to a great deal of trouble to avoid attracting attention now that I've returned to Orlais, so the fact that the lad found me is impressive indeed._

_Thank you so much for the kind letter. I miss you dearly as well, and I hope the wedding planning isn't going as poorly as you say. I do wish I was there to help you – if those other noble ladies are as silly as you described, I think I might be able to help keep you sane as you work on the thing. I'm glad to hear Wynne is able to help you a bit, at least, when she's not busy with her duties as court mage. She may not be related to either you or Alistair by blood, but I think it does both of you good to have her there._

_Orlais is treating me well, and it is very nice to be home, for a time at least. While I haven't yet run into Marjolaine or anyone hired by her, I feel as if I'm getting close to finding her. What I will do when I meet her... that I do not know yet. I sometimes wish you were here with me, helping me make these decisions, but I know it is for the best that I deal with this on my own, despite the difficulty. Until I find Marjolaine, I am more than content to wander and see again the beauty of my home._

_While I cannot guarantee that I will return in time for the wedding, I hope I can make it there around then, or shortly after. I'm sorry to hear there will be no honeymoon, but I understand – there is far too much work to be done to take a break now. Have you heard from any of our other companions? If any wrote to me, their letters have yet to arrive. I hope they are doing well._

_Give Alistair my love and congratulate him on doing an excellent job as king thus far._

_I hope to see you at the wedding, but if not, I am sure it will be beautiful._

_Your friend,_

_Leliana_


	3. Oghren to Cousland

Super short one, but anything longer would have felt out of character, heh.

* * *

_Irien,_

_Thanks for the invite. Me and Felsi'll be at the castle a week before the wedding. Tell Alistair to open a cask of wine for us, and don't let him whine about how much we're gonna drink, if he wants us there he better roll out the royal welcome mat. And if he says he doesn't want us there, tell him that's too damn bad and to quit his bitchin'._

_See you in a couple weeks._

_Oghren_


	4. Warden to Warden

_To Grey Warden-King Alistair Theirin,_

_Greetings, your majesty. My name is Anallorin, one of the Grey Wardens from Orlais. We received your request for a few Grey Wardens to relocate from Orlais to Ferelden, and several volunteered. I have been put in charge of this group – nearly thirty Wardens – and we are currently en route to the new base you wrote about at Amaranthine._

_I understand your country lost most of its Grey Wardens during this most recent Blight, and while I sympathize, I must commend you for successfully defeating the Archdemon so quickly – had you not, it would have been catastrophic for more than just your country. You will have to tell me how both you and your wife survived killing the dragon, however. The tale of your victory has caused a great stir among the other Wardens, all of whom are interested to learn how such a thing was managed._

_We should be arriving in a few weeks, and we are journeying along the main trade road. Please reply with further instructions as soon as possible. We await your command._

_Anallorin of the Grey Wardens_

_

* * *

  
_

_To the Grey Warden Anallorin,_

_Appreciate the letter and support. Please pass on my thanks to other Wardens for willingness to move to Ferelden. Proceed to Amaranthine; new commander of Ferelden Grey Wardens will meet you there to help you get settled._

_Must apologize for short note; extremely busy; getting married today. Promise to write back soon and answer all questions._

_Alistair Theirin_


	5. Guests to Hosts

_My dear sister Irien,_

_I am happy beyond words that your wedding went so well. I know we didn't get to speak much, and I didn't want to bother you when you had so many people to entertain, so I hope you'll forgive me for writing to you instead. You know I'm not one for fancy speeches or formal events usually, but the ceremony was perfect and it made me glad to see the two of you so happy._

_Alistair seems like an excellent choice, and I can tell he loves you very much. I wanted to have a talk with him about what would happen if he ever hurt you, but I knew you'd be terribly embarrassed and managed to stop myself. I know you're married to the king and a Grey Warden and Hero of Ferelden now, but you'll always be my little sister and I get to defend you._

_I'm so sad mother and father missed your big day, but I know that wherever they are, they are so proud of you._

_I know you'll be busy with your new duties, but I hope you're able to come home and visit sometime. I look forward to seeing you, and will keep writing with any major updates._

_Your brother,_

_Fergus Cousland_

_Teryn of Highever_

* * *

_Irien and Alistair,_

_Congratulations on your wedding. I enjoyed myself as much as could be expected for such a raucous event. The cookies were delicious._

_Irien, it was good to see you acting and looking like a woman for once._

_Sten_

* * *

_To the lovely Princess-Consort, Grey Warden Irien Cousland-Theirin,_

_Ahh, Irien, words cannot properly express how simply radiant you looked at the wedding. The dress, the flowers, even the dog – and I do mean Cito, not Alistair – all were beautiful. For once, you let someone else cut your hair, as I suggested to you many times, and I am so glad you finally took my advice – you looked all the lovelier for it. I must thank you profusely for the invitation and the honor of being your guest at the event. I am sure it will be remembered fondly by all attendees, and I also suspect bards have already begun composing songs about the occasion._

_I thank you, also, for dancing with me during the reception. I must say, and I hope this does not offend, that I was rather surprised how good you were at it. Sometimes I forget that you were born into the nobility, and I do mean that as a compliment, my dear. I am overjoyed for your happiness and have mostly reined in my jealousy of the lucky groom, who seemed as giddy as a little child the entire time. I suspect that giddiness continued into the wedding night, and made you a very lucky bride! Ohoho, the disadvantage of writing letters – I cannot see you blush!_

_I have taken your suggestion to heart, and have headed north to Amaranthine to join with the Orlesian Grey Wardens. I shall wait for you there, and look forward to spending time with you again._

_Congratulations, and I hope you know that I wish you nothing but the best in everything._

_Zevran_

* * *

_To the Princess-Consort Irien Cousland-Theirin,_

_I appreciate very much that you and Alistair invited me to your wedding. You looked beautiful, and I'm sure both of you will be very happy. Please accept my congratulations and best wishes for the happiest of futures._

_Bann Teagan of Rainesfere_

* * *

_To His Majesty King Alistair Theirin,_

_Congratulations on your wedding. You are a very lucky man, and I know you'll make her very happy. She deserves it._

_Bann Teagan of Rainesfere_

* * *

_Alistair,_

_Have you seen my pants around the castle anywhere? The nice ones, they're brown and they've only got one patch on the right knee. Or is it the left? I remember wearing them when I came to Denerim the wedding, wore 'em to the bachelor party... I think we wound up at a bar in the Market? And I know we made our way to the Pearl at some point cause Felsi made fun of me for that. Can't really remember. Whole night's kind of hazy. Whole week, really. Anyway Felsi's laughing pretty hard that I can't find the damn things, so if you could get one of those million servants running around up there to look around and see where I left 'em, I'd appreciate it._

_Congrats on the wedding by the way. You hold on tight to Irien. Not that she'd do anything, but there were a lot of people looking pretty jealous of you at the reception. Morrigan had a point when she said you're not very observant. No offense._

_Thanks for the party. From what I can remember of it, it was a good time._

_Oghren_

* * *

_To King Alistair Theirin,_

_Let me begin with hearty congratulations on your wedding. You and Irien are a wonderful match, and it is clear you two love each other very much. I look forward to celebrating births and anniversaries for years to come. I realize the two of you will be taking a bit of time to yourselves now that the wedding is complete, but I know you will be working hard again soon. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to assist you._

_I always knew, even when you were just a lad, that you would go on to do great things. While it is true that your Theirin blood propels you toward that end, and I like to think that your time at Redcliffe was a happy and productive one, the defeat of the Archdemon and your rise to the throne was yours alone. You deserve all the praise you've been given and more. Alistair, I am so proud of you._

_Arl Eamon of Redcliffe_


	6. Alistair to Wardens

_To Anallorin of the Grey Wardens,_

_Apologies for the short response earlier. Had a wedding to get to and was in a bit of a rush to be on time for that. My own wedding, actually, so even more important that I not make a scene by showing up late._

_By this time I assume you're at Amaranthine, unless you've been delayed, or something has happened, and if that's the case then you probably won't be reading this letter, so I'm going to ignore the possibilities of everything other than you arriving on time and just focus on that._

_In a few days, the new commander of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden will be arriving at Amaranthine to help all of you as much as possible. You're to focus on recruitment and training, since the number of Grey Wardens in the country, other than all of you of course, is two. Oh, I should probably tell you who it is. The new commander is my wife, Irien Cousland-Theirin. What with there only being two Grey Wardens, and I have this king stuff to do so I'm a bit busy, so there wasn't much of a choice. Not to say Irien won't be good at it, or that she didn't want to do it, or anything like that._

_Anyway, orders will come through her. I'll be up to visit and check things out as soon as possible, but Maker knows when that will be._

_Regards,_

_King Alistair Theirin of the Grey Wardens_

_

* * *

My darling Irien,_

_When you get this, you'll be unpacking your bags for your stay at Amaranthine. Unless you decided to unpack everything you took while on the road, in which case you'll be reading this a bit earlier than I expected._

_Either way, I miss you already. You're still here, actually, while I'm writing this. You're packing up your bags and talking to Wynne about how I'm being ridiculous and sending you away barely two weeks after the wedding. I'm sure she's sympathizing with you, and saying the appropriate "it's all right"s and "you know he loves you"s and "it's your duty"s, but I wanted to write and tell you myself._

_She's right, that it is your duty. But if it was up to me – and you'd think it would be, since I'm king now and all, but it's not – I wouldn't let you go anywhere. In fact I think we might have to steal away in the night and run off to have adventures and possibly save Ferelden again. But we'd have to go somewhere perfectly safe, so I can make sure I can protect you from everything. Not that you need protecting. But I made promises to myself and many others that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you ever again, and I intend to keep that promise._

_I feel terrible that it was me that hurt you this time, and I know you're too stubborn to tell me how badly you want to stay, and Wynne already told me I'm being an idiot so I hope you're not getting too upset with her just because she's the sacrificial lamb taking the brunt of your frustration instead of me._

_I want you to stay, but I also know that we **both** know that the Grey Wardens from Orlais need someone to help them, and we need to recruit more Wardens from Ferelden, and we need someone with leadership experience to be in charge of everyone so we don't have to write to Orlais and tell them we lost their Wardens and need replacements or something embarrassing like that._

_Remember when you teased me, after we left Ostagar, and said we should just run away? I told you that we never could, but I've never wanted to more than right now. I wish I hadn't had to tell you that you have to go. I wish I could come in there and tell you not to leave and make everything better, but I can't. Instead I have to be a coward and sneak this letter into your bags for you to read later._

_I love you, more than anything._

_Yours, always,_

_Alistair_


	7. Cousland to Family

_Alistair,_

_Please forgive me. I'm so sorry I left Denerim angry. It wasn't even anger at you – it was anger at myself for being so upset that I have to actually start doing my duty as a Grey Warden again. These past six months at the castle with you have been the happiest of my life. I acted out because I wanted to be selfish and think only about myself for a little while longer, and just keep the world at bay for as long as I could. But I know there are more important things that must be done, and I hope to have things settled here as soon as possible so we can be together again soon._

_I know me being selfish and wanting to keep you has caused problems for us in the past, and as happy as I am that we are both alive and together, I am still regretting what I forced you to do before the fight with the Archdemon. I know you noticed that I can't always get to sleep very easily, and I was never able to tell you the reason in person, so I'm hoping this letter will suffice. I can't forgive myself for what I did then. Maybe some time here on my own will help me come to terms with it._

_I hope you know how much I love you, and that I would do anything for you, but I hate that I had to make you do... that. It was a line I should not have crossed and I'm sorry and I hope my being an idiot hasn't ruined what we have._

_I love you._

_Irien_

_

* * *

Fergus,_

_Thank you so much for your kind letter. It was wonderful seeing you at the wedding, and I'm sorry I was so busy most of the time. I wanted to spend far more time with you than I did – I think that's what comes from marrying the king and inviting half the kingdom. Six months of planning for one evening was rather stressful, but at least all the work paid off, as I had a wonderful time. I am glad it's over, however. I had thought that after the wedding, I would be able to come home to spend time with you and relax. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem as if that will happen for some time._

_Alistair "promoted" me and put me in charge of all the Grey Wardens in Ferelden – all two of us, myself and him, for the moment. But a group of Wardens has come in from Orlais only in the last few days, at Alistair's request, and settled in Arl Howe's former estate. I'm to work with their leader to restore our former numbers here, so I've moved here to Amaranthine temporarily to help organize recruitment and, apparently, to pretend I have some idea what a leader of Grey Wardens actually does. I was concerned about living here at first, and I know I will never be able to forgive Howe for what he did to mother and father, but seeing other Wardens putting this place to good use makes me feel much better about it._

_Forgive me if this gets a bit hard to read – Cito decided he wanted to say "hello" and slobbered all over the page. It seems like he misses you as much as I do. Maybe he also wants to apologize for deciding he liked me better when we were little and leaving you without a warhound!_

_I'm so glad to hear all the rebuilding efforts are going well at home, but I know there is still a great deal to do. I met a group of twenty or so elves living in the Alienage in Denerim that was looking for work, and many of them took me up on my offer of gold for traveling and relocating. They all seem quite skilled, and there was nothing for them here, so I hope they will be successful and also make it a little less quiet and empty at home._

_I'm not sure how long I will be staying at Amaranthine. I miss you terribly and hope to visit soon._

_Irien_

_

* * *

Leliana,_

_I hope this letter reaches you and finds you well. I was disappointed that you couldn't make it to the wedding, but I'm sure you're very busy in Orlais and completely understand. It was a beautiful ceremony, and almost all of our friends were able to attend. Except Morrigan of course. But I was happy that she kept her promise and didn't show up, especially after what happened. I don't know that I'd count her as a "friend" anyway._

_Alistair recently told me I'm to be the head of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden and sent me to Amaranthine to meet a group of Wardens from Orlais. Two weeks after the wedding and he sends me away. I was furious at him, but now that I'm here without him, I know he's just trying to be a good king and I feel terrible about getting so mad. I wish you were here so I could have someone to talk to about this. Remember all those nights we stayed up late gossiping in your tent? I've never had a friend like that before, and I really miss having you around._

_Anyway, I'm sorry for this depressing letter. I hope you're safe and well, and I hope to hear from you soon._

_Your friend,_

_Irien_


	8. Wardens to Alistair

_Alistair,_

_I know I just wrote to you a week ago, but I just found the letter you left in my bags, and I know you'll get two letters from me without much space between them, but I still wanted to write again. I miss you and still feel awful about leaving angry._

_Things are going better here than when I last wrote, and I'm coming to terms with this assignment. It just feels so strange – I've gotten so used to having friends around that it seems odd to wake up and not see you next to me, or be able to gossip with Leliana, or clean armor with Oghren and Sten, or have tea with Wynne. I'd actually expected Zevran to be here by now, but it seems he's taking the long way because he hasn't shown up yet. I know you aren't terribly fond of him, but I think he'll be willing to help me train the new Wardens we'll be finding soon._

_As for the Grey Wardens that are here now, their leader, Anallorin, seems to be a good woman. She's a bit too formal for me, but really all of them are sticklers for the rules and aren't laid back at all. Maybe that's just the way people from Orlais are, and Leliana was just the exception because of her training as a bard. I've selected a few of the Wardens to act as recruiters, and we'll be finding places for them to travel in search of new prospective Wardens soon. I hope our numbers will have increased by the time I write you next._

_I hope everything in Denerim is going well, and that you're not having too much trouble keeping the nobles in line without me standing around to intimidate them. I can't wait to come home to you._

_Yours,_

_Irien_

_

* * *

To Grey Warden-King Alistair Theirin,_

_We have arrived at Amaranthine and everything seems to be in order. We are all settled in our new home and progress is being made toward the restoration of the Ferelden Grey Wardens._

_Lady Irien has made us feel very welcome, and encouraged us to make ourselves at home. While she kept to herself the first few days, she has begun talking a lot more with the rest of the group. She seems to be getting along well enough with everyone, though I must say that she is far too casual and cavalier about the situation. I realize you all just ended the Blight, but that does not mean that we can relax. The darkspawn are still a threat that must be taken seriously._

_We will begin sending out Wardens to find prospective inductees soon. Please write and let us know if there are any changes._

_Anallorin of the Grey Wardens_


	9. Cousland to Zevran

A short one, but I couldn't find any others to group with it, so this is a single-letter chapter. A much longer one is written and ready for uploading, I'll probably put it up later tonight. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers so far! Your reviews make my day and make me write much faster. :D

* * *

_Zevran,_

_I hope the messenger I sent looking for you is eventually able to figure out where you might have gone. In your last letter you said you would immediately head to Amaranthine and be here when I arrived, so I was surprised when you were not. It's been two weeks since I got here, and I still haven't heard from you. I know you can take care of yourself and that I shouldn't worry so much, but you know how I get._

_I hope this letter gets to you, but if not, I hope you're able to get in touch with me if you need help. I hope you're all right._

_Irien_


	10. Palace to Cousland

And the second chapter for today! I'll be uploading another tomorrow afternoon, then probably not for another day or two after that. I'm pretty proud of this one, so I hope you guys like it too! :)

_

* * *

_

_Dearest Irien,_

_I can't believe it's been almost a month since I last saw you, and I'm so sorry that I haven't written until now. Love, you know it's not your fault for leaving angry, it's my fault for sending you away so quickly after the wedding. Which, speaking of, have I mentioned lately how happy I am to be married to you? I just wish there was someone who could be there instead of you, so I could continue keeping you all to myself in Denerim. I must tell you I'm half tempted to point at a random person and tell them congratulations, they're now the head of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden. But I thought that Anallorin woman might be a bit peeved at me for that. Especially since the random person hasn't even been through the Joining. Might be the slightest bit awkward._

_Speaking of awkward, Wynne sends her best and hopes you're doing well. She wants me to ask if you're drinking the tea she sent. She said something about it helping us? Uh... something about the Taint, and an heir, and "behaviors she doesn't want to think about for too long." Her words! I'm more than happy to think along those lines, though I suppose I'm happy she's not. But I'd be happier thinking about those "behaviors" if you were here, of course. Maker, now I am even more eager to make a trip up to see you. And glad that Wynne is not reading this over my shoulder. She gets to tease me quite enough without reading these letters to you._

_But I am glad you're feeling better about being at Amaranthine. Just remember, any time you feel down, you are more than welcome to get muddy bootprints all over Arl Howe's old audience chamber, or maybe jump on his bed? And now I'm distracted again, thinking about beds. Damn you woman!_

_Have you received any word from Zevran or Leliana yet? I know you were waiting to hear from them and I hope they've gotten back to you. I agree that it's strange not having all of them around – we've all been apart now longer than we were together fighting the Blight, but I still sometimes feel like they never left. Except Oghren, I always know he's gone because I'm not woken up in the night by his snoring or him drunkenly kicking me as he tries to get to the edge of camp. And yet, I still miss the loony bastard._

_Are the new Orlesian Wardens a decent lot? And how is Anallorin as a leader? She's been writing me about the situation there, and all your plans, but obviously I trust you to keep me informed more than her. Not that I distrust her, but I haven't even met the woman, I have no idea what she's like. She did make one interesting comment though. Something about how "your wife is far too easygoing." I was confused for a moment, because I don't __think I have any other wives but you, but she described you as easygoing, so I can only assume that Oghren and I were so smashed at the bachelor party that I managed to marry someone else. Someone who is apparently also leading the Grey Wardens at Amaranthine. I do hope you two don't run in to each other, it might be a bit uncomfortable. Sorry to break it to you this way, dear._

_Ah, goody, I'm being called back to meet with the nobles. Again. What fun. It seems I'll have to cut this letter short._

_I miss you, darling, and I can't wait to see you again. Best of luck with Anallorin, it sounds like you'll need it._

_All my love,_

_Alistair_

_

* * *

Irien,_

_I know you're very busy at Amaranthine, but I just wanted to write you a quick note to remind you to drink that tea I sent with you. I told Alistair to remind you as well, but as sweet as the boy is, I'm never sure what I need to pester him about and what he'll do on his own, so I thought I would make sure. From what I've gathered in my research, drinking it should, hopefully, increase the chances of your getting pregnant and having an Heir, once you two are together again. Nothing was mentioned about the herb's effects combined with the Taint in your blood, but it seems to increase fertility for those not suffering from it, so I am optimistic that it could work for you as well._

_I hope you're doing well, dear. I know it is hard being apart from the ones you love, but I know it will get better and that the distraction of lots to do will help as well. Alistair told me that your letter to him was very sweet and that you're feeling better about being away from him. I don't know if he told you how much he misses you too, but he does. I notice him looking around for you sometimes before he remembers you're not here. It happens a lot more during his meetings with the nobles – I can only assume he wants to make some kind of "witty" comment to you. I do wish you wouldn't encourage that behavior in him, since he is the king now, but he's gone his whole life relying on sarcasm, so I doubt anything could curb that tendency now, even you._

_I hope you will be able to return to Denerim soon and that Amaranthine treats you well until then._

_Wynne_


	11. Leliana to CouslandTheirin

It'll probably be a day or two until the next chapter, since I'm about to fly home for Thanksgiving, but I promise to keep working on it and update as soon as I can. For those of you who are reading this, thank you so much for sticking with me. This is another kind of fluffy one, but we'll be getting to some serious plot and bad stuff happening in the next chapter, and I think you'll enjoy it. :)

* * *

_Irien,_

_It is wonderful to hear from you, and I am so sorry I wasn't able to make it to the wedding and that it took me so long to write you. I am sure it was a lovely ceremony, and I'm glad that so many of our friends were able to attend. Did Oghren behave himself? I can only imagine what kind of trouble that dwarf got into with endless alcohol and a reason to celebrate – he's bad enough when he doesn't have either! At least you didn't have to worry about Morrigan. I've not heard anything from her or of her since she left, and I hope that continues to be the case. But of course I will let you and Alistair know if I stumble across any information._

_I am sorry to hear of your move to Amaranthine. I'm sure Alistair didn't mean any harm by it and just wants what is best for the Wardens and Ferelden, even if that means the two of you have to be apart. I am certain he misses you at least as much as you miss him, and you know you can trust me on this – I've seen the way he looks at you! But you must admit, at least he is taking his new duties as king seriously. It still makes me laugh to think of him as the king – our Alistair, with people bowing and calling him "your highness!" If they'd seen him in the early mornings, or after drinking with Oghren, I doubt they'd take him quite so seriously! I am eager to see what it's like in the Ferelden court with Alistair in charge, I feel like it is probably a lot more fun than it was before._

_I have worked my way into the service of a noblewoman here, and I am going to the Empress's court and keeping my eyes and ears open for information. It feels odd to be doing this again, and I've slipped back into these old habits so easily that it worries me sometimes. But I feel as if I am on the right path to eventually finding Marjolaine, and she is a chapter of my life that I want to close. She has certainly gotten more skillful in hiding her tracks than when I last knew her – but then, so have I. I don't doubt she knows I am here, but I also know I will find her eventually._

_I hope to hear from you again soon._

_Leliana_


	12. Wife to Husband to Warden

I promised plot this chapter and I'm finally delivering!

This chapter goes out to Sky-Pirate325, for always reviewing and generally being awesome. :D

Hope you all enjoy! And as always, reviews make me super happy. :)

* * *

_Alistair,_

_Wonderful news! The first batch of new Wardens has arrived, and they've even completed the Joining. These Orlesians may be obsessed with their rituals and formalities, but at least they get the job done, and get it done well. They brought in four new recruits today, and while four isn't that many, it's more than I was expecting to see this quickly. After all, it's only been a month and a half since the Orlesians arrived, though we did get a few recruiters back out into Ferelden rather quickly after that. I hope you're happy to hear about the new Wardens. After I met the four, I could barely wait to get back to my room to write you about them._

_One is a dwarf named Ghaden who actually approached the Wardens himself when one of them made it to Orzammar. Apparently he fought with us in Denerim against the Archdemon, and this was not enough to scare him off. to With how few Wardens we have right now, I feel like that's enough to qualify him, be completely honest, but he's a skilled archer in addition to that. They also brought back a young elf from the Alienage, a sword-and-shield type like you. His name is Iralse and he was apparently very grateful to be recruited – something happened in the Alienage and I haven't been able to get the story from him yet, but I'm sure I'll get more chances to talk to him soon. There's also a human woman named Riesi, she seems to be a few years older than I am, and comes from Denerim. She's extremely quiet and hardly talks to anyone. After arriving, she went out to begin training without a word to me or the others. I'm hoping to get to know her better and hopefully help her open up to us a bit._

_The last one, you might not be happy about. Remember that blood mage Jowan who poisoned Arl Eamon and offered to help us save Connor? I hadn't told the other Wardens about him or what he did, but they found him at the Circle Tower about to be put down by the Templars and they invoked the Right of Conscription. Apparently the Orlesians are as good at angering the Tower as we were, and they didn't particularly care that he was going to be killed or what his crimes were; they just realized that he could be useful and we need everyone we can get. I tend to agree with them. He could be dangerous, but he survived the Joining and is trying very hard to prove himself, even though no one really trusts him – I was surprised to see that even though they recruited him, that doesn't mean they trust him. They're taking their orders to help restore the Ferelden Wardens very, very seriously, it seems. But I tend to agree with them since I don't particularly trust Jowan either. I know I was the one who pushed for him to be forgiven back at Redcliffe, but that doesn't mean I have total faith in him. But since he's linked to all of us now, I'm hoping my initial hopes are correct and that he isn't going to cause problems here. I'm hoping to talk to him more soon and see what I can find out. I'm sorry if this news upsets you._

_And I do empathize with him, somewhat. Everyone here was a bit skeptical of me at first, but it's not as if I can blame them. I've barely been a Warden a year. I know so little of our history and rituals, and the Orlesians are so focused on traditions and formalities that there was quite a stir when they first found out my background, though the part about killing the Archdemon did impress them. They didn't – don't – quite know what to think of me. Not only am I one of their leaders in the Grey Wardens, but since they are now residents of Ferelden, I am also their queen. It made becoming friends with them rather difficult. But we have all been working together closely for more than a month and they seem to be relaxing around me a little bit at a time – as much as they are able to relax anyway. I've learned that they work hard, and when their work is done, they completely let go and celebrate with plenty of alcohol. I would say they remind me of Oghren, but he drinks even when his work **isn't **done, so they're not actually that similar. Thank goodness for that dwarf increasing my alcohol tolerance, or I wouldn't have nearly as many opportunities to get to know everyone. Well, I would have as many opportunities, but I wouldn't remember most of what happened, so I'm still grateful._

_I have to admit, it's really strange to me, having so many other Grey Wardens around when it was just the two of us for so long. I know you had six months with the others, before Ostagar, but the only Wardens I've known are you, and of course Duncan, but just for a short time. I suppose I'm just finally realizing that I didn't really have the "normal" Grey Warden experience, if you can call anything we go through normal. I was always close to my family at Highever, but it was just the four of us, plus my brother's wife and son, and being with them or traveling with a small group isn't the same as having thirty "brothers" around all the time like I do now. It's an odd feeling, having this forced-together family. But it is not completely unwelcome, especially as I get to know all of them better._

_I still haven't heard from Zevran, and it's been more than a month since I sent the messenger to find him. I'm getting worried – and I know if you were here you'd tell me I worry too much and not to fret about it. I imagine that if you were here you'd also be able to distract me from worrying, since you're such an excellent distraction. But since you're not, I'm very concerned and wondering what I can do. I know that he can take care of himself, but it's so much easier when we're all together, able to watch each other's backs._

_I miss you so much. I know you're extremely busy in Denerim, and now that we have a few new Wardens to train I'll be busy here too, but I still wish we were together._

_All my love,_

_Irien_

_

* * *

Anallorin,_

_Do not let Irien out of your sight. Highest priority. Very important. Letter being sent to her that will likely cause her to attempt to leave Amaranthine in a hurry. Armed guard or restraining her may be necessary. Do **not** let her leave._

_Letter will likely get to her the day after you get this. Prepare yourself and do not let her go anywhere. This is an order._

_Alistair_


	13. King to Warden

Holy crap, look out! It's a plot! :D

Thanks so much for reviews everyone! I hope you like this one!

_

* * *

Irien,_

_I have some news for you. A letter addressed to "Queen Irien Cousland" was just delivered to the palace. As much as I'd like to joke around and pretend to be annoyed that they left the "Theirin" off the end of your name, I am being serious for once. **Do not leave Amaranthine! **I am not only telling you this as your king, but as your husband and someone who loves you and wants to keep you alive. Here's what was in the letter:_

_"My lady,_

_I hope you're doin well since you and your group managed to save us all from the Archdemon. Me and my boy Sandal really appreciate you letting us travel with you for so long and protecting us from all the darkspawn runnin' around, and even though you've all split up, we've kept traveling – gotta make a living somehow, eh? We made it up north into Antiva recently, doing good business here since they didn't have to deal with the Blight like Ferelden did, but I saw something I thought you ought to know about. I thought I saw that elf that hung around with all of you here, being dragged around by some shifty lookin' fellows._

_Now I never meant to eavesdrop, but you all talked real loud sometimes and I know the lad used to be one of the Crows. Well blast me if the people who had him weren't Crows too, and they didn't look pleased in the slightest. I've got no love for assassins, and after what you all did for me and my boy, I couldn't just let this go without lettin' ya know what I might have seen. I could be wrong, but I'm not willin' to take the chance. If I am, I'm sorry for wastin' your time._

_Hope you're all doin' well,_

_Merchant Bodahn"_

_Do. Not. Go. Anywhere. We will deal with this somehow and find out the truth of the matter without you rushing off and possibly getting yourself killed. I know you would happily ignore my pleading with you, but please don't. We dealt with Zevran when he attacked us, barely, but assassins are dangerous, especially Antivan ones**. **Antiva doesn't have a standing army because they don't **need **one – the Crows can take care of any threat. And I promise you that you would be a threat and as strong as I know you are, even you cannot deal with a nation of assassins on your own._

_I cannot lose you, Irien. It would kill me. And then Ferelden would be without a ruler, again, and Anora would be put in charge, and Eamon would send a mage into the Fade to find our spirits so he could yell at us after our deaths._

_Please don't go anywhere. I am begging you. Stay at Amaranthine and we will figure this out together. Please write back soon to let me know you're safe._

_Alistair_


	14. Wife to Husband

Short one, but I'll upload another later tonight to make up for it. :) Thanks for the reviews everyone! It makes my day getting them. :D

This chapter goes out to Michelle-san, whose review for last chapter cracked me up: "Teehee, silly Alistair, the main character rarely stays when one of his/her companions is in danger, it wouldn't be main character-ish. Especially when she's ordered to, then they might as well pave the road and add directional signs to the worst patches of trouble." Love it! haha. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

_Alistair,_

_So you don't trust me now? Anallorin came to see me yesterday and told me I wasn't to leave Amaranthine and that she'd have two other Wardens standing guard to make sure I don't try to go anywhere. I tried telling her I didn't plan on leaving, but she just ignored me. I didn't understand until I got your letter, and realized you must have written her before you wrote me about what happened. So not only is Zevran in trouble and possibly **dead** but you're conspiring with Anallorin to put me under lock and key so we can't find out what happened to him!_

_Let me remind you that **you **put** me **in charge of the other Wardens. You might be the king, but I'm in command here. I know you want to keep me safe, but Andraste's knickers, Alistair, you can't just keep me locked up when my friend – **our ** friend – is in trouble! You might not like him that much but you can't possibly expect me not to do anything to help him. We have to do something. And if you won't, I will._

_Irien_


	15. Warden to Wardens

And here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts and story faves, everybody. It really makes me happy knowing people are enjoying this. :)

* * *

_My lord Alistair,_

_Please forgive me, Warden-King. I received and accepted your order to prevent Irien from leaving four days ago, but we were unable to accomplish this task. Two Wardens have been with her constantly, and while she seemed irritated at first, she quickly assured us that she had read and accepted your orders and that she had no interest in leaving, despite whatever you may have told us. We continued to follow your orders despite her apparent indifference and kept watch over her for the next two days, but she made no move to leave and acted as she normally did. The guards apparently started to believe her story and became complacent in their duties, and they awoke this morning to an empty room, as she'd fled during the night. I take full responsibility for their failures and have been doing what I can to correct the mistake and return everything to how it should be._

_I do not wish to pry into anyone's personal life, but I did not know Lady Cousland-Theirin very well – or, I might add, very much about your group and your experiences with the Archdemon. I do not know what caused her to flee, where she might have gone, or why it is so important that she not go there. If I am not overstepping my authority too much, I request that I be given as much of this information as possible so the Wardens I sent have a better chance of finding her. The elven archer Kynth, the human mage Aisse, and the dwarf warrior Reigirn should have the combined skills and knowledge to track her, but any more information I am able to pass on to them would be helpful._

_I hope I did not go too far in ordering this, but the urgency of your letter made me believe that I should not wait for your approval of this plan. More information could make the difference for the trackers as they search for your wife, and judging from the tone in your last missive, she could be in a great deal of danger, wherever she went._

_The three Wardens I sent will send me updates on their progress, which I will then send on to you. Please let me know how to proceed._

_Grey Warden Anallorin_

* * *

_Kynth, Aisse, Reigirn:_

_If you followed my orders, then you are currently a day's travel from Amaranthine, on the trail of Irien Cousland-Theirin. Ignore the orders I gave you at Amaranthine. You are simply to track her. Do not bring her back._

_Do not waste too much effort hiding your pursuit. She will likely catch you following her, but she expects to be followed and would be far more secretive if she didn't know who her trackers were, as she would be looking for spies everywhere. She likely expects that you are all there simply to bring her back, so Aisse and Reigirn are to stay an appropriate distance behind. This will make her feel rushed so she may get a bit flustered and make a mistake. But be careful – don't get so close that she panics and flees faster than you can catch up, as you could lose her trail completely._

_Kynth, you will not travel with the other two. While Irien is occupied with controlling how far ahead of Aisse and Reigirn she stays and how much information about her she allows them to get, she will not have time to focus on many other threats, including you, who will be spying on her when she thinks she's distracted all observers. This will give you ample opportunity to use your skills and get far more information than the others will be able to get from the small amount of information she does not hide and allows to get to them._

_The three of you, especially Kynth, are to collect detailed reports on her activities – who she speaks to, the questions she asks, and use what you learn to find out what she is looking for. Anything about her and what she is doing will help us._

_I have written to King Theirin and he should be providing me with more information soon. He believes we are trying to bring her back to Amaranthine. I will continue the charade and expect reports from you three soon._

_Grey Warden Anallorin_


	16. Alistair to Companions

Here's the latest chapter! Thanks for all the reviews everyone! :)_  
_

* * *

_Grey Warden Anallorin:_

_You **lost her?!** She just, slipped away? Did you not say you had guards watching her?! By the Maker, did they not understand what "don't let her leave" means?! Two days. It only took her **two days** to fool them and get out of Amaranthine. I'm torn between being impressed that she's so good and furious that you let her get away! Guess I know not to send **actual **prisoners there in the future!_

_All right, maybe that was a bit harsh. I know it's not your fault. Not really their fault either. I think she would have gone no matter what we did. This is not information you should spread around, but one of our companions during our efforts to defeat the Blight is a former Antivan Crow named Zevran. Actually he was sent to assassinate us, so it was a little awkward when she had him join our group. His failure to kill us was a death sentence from the Crows, who tried once to kill him when he was with all of us, but apparently are trying again. He was spotted as a captive of the Crows in Antiva, and I got a letter saying so, which is why Irien left in such a hurry._

_She'll be heading toward Antiva and looking for him up there, but I haven't the slightest idea how she's getting there, what route she's taking, or who, if anyone, she'll be asking for help along the way. I love her dearly, but at times she can be more stupid than I am, and she might be stubborn enough to think she can do this on her own. Antiva is also very strict about what women are allowed to do – with her swords and her attitude, she'll stand out and you should be able to locate her easily, especially since she's far too stubborn to even pretend to be meek like they expect._

_If I wasn't stuck here I'd go get her myself. I am counting on you, Warden. Get her back._

_King Alistair Theirin of the Grey Wardens_

* * *

_Leliana,_

_Irien's gone. I expect you know that though, you two are as close as sisters, and if she told anybody anything, it would be you. Did she tell you she was leaving? Any hint of her plans? Is she traveling by land or sea? Did she take anyone with her? Is she meeting anyone? Does she have **any **idea what she's going to do up there?_

_Ferelden's in enough trouble with the Blight and darkspawn and dead king and bastard king nonsense without having their new king going mad worrying about where his wife could be. Antiva is **not **the place for her, and I know she's strong but she can't do everything alone, especially not when there are bitter assassins running around who are probably not as intimidated by that "Grey Warden," "princess-consort," "slayer of the Archdemon" stuff as I wish they were._

_Please tell me anything you know. I can't lose her._

_Alistair_

* * *

_Oghren,_

_Hate to ask, because I'm sure you and Felsi are enjoying yourselves, whatever you're doing, but if there's any way you can come back to Denerim and the palace... Irien's run off to find Zevran. I got a letter telling me that the damn fool elf was captured by the Crows and is up in Antiva, so of course she has to rescue him. Could really use your help trying to figure out what to do._

_If you get up here and help me out, I promise I won't tell anyone all those nice things you said about everyone else in the group when we were drinking that night. And that time you accidentally hit on me will be totally gone and totally forgotten (though I wish it already was)._

_I would, in fact, owe **you **instead of the other way around. Maker knows what you'll want in return, but I'm willing to do pretty much anything to get Irien back as soon as possible, and hopefully in one piece._

_Alistair_

* * *

_To Teryn Fergus Cousland of Highever:_

_I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I know that I cannot keep you in the dark on this. Forgive me for getting straight to the point, but Irien might be in trouble and I could use your help. Our companion Zevran, I believe you two met at the coronation or wedding, was apparently captured by the Antivan Crows, and when Irien found out, she left to rescue him. I am so sorry, but I have to ask. Does your family have any connections or allies in Antiva? Anyone along the way that she might turn to for help? Anything you can think that she might do?_

_I hate to make you worry about her, but you're the only other family she has, and you deserve to know the truth. Several Grey Wardens are in pursuit and have been ordered to bring her back. I hope to hear good news from them soon._

_Please get back to me as quickly as you can. I know you're busy in Highever, but you're welcome to come to Denerim and stay at the palace if you'd like, or be here in case- when I hear that she's safe._

_Alistair Theirin_


	17. Cousland to Leliana

Happy Thanksgiving, to everyone else celebrating it today! Hope everyone has a great day! :)

* * *

_Leliana,_

_Apologies in advance, but I have to sum up a lot of information in a short time because I have to keep running soon. Zevran has been captured by the Crows and is in Antiva somewhere. Alistair told me to stay at Amaranthine, of course, but I can't do that when Zev is in trouble. I left Amaranthine in a hurry, am about to get on a boat bound for the Free Marches, and I'll have to cross through there to get to Antiva to find him. I know this is stupid and extremely dangerous, especially going alone, but it's the right thing to do. If I was in trouble, Zevran would come to help me, I know it._

_I would have done this no matter what, but Alistair's letter just frustrated me so much that I left a lot more quickly than I probably should have, and I'm not quite as prepared as I could be. I was just- so angry at Alistair for telling me not to go. It reminded me so much of when I was young, at Highever, when Fergus and my father tried to protect me from everything. I just feel like he's treating me like a child. Honestly, he may be the king, but I'm his wife and his equaland he knows it**.** He can't just tell me not to do anything when a friend is in trouble! How can he honestly expect me to sit there and wait around for someone else to help? I know I'm being rash and stubborn and acting like a child myself, so I feel a bit like an idiot, but there's no help for it now._

_There are Wardens on my tail, and I really hope they don't intercept this. Or if they do, I hope that they fold it back up and give it back to the messenger (please). Just- be careful in Orlais, Leliana. I worry about you, with Marjolaine and you being in the Empress's court, and as much as I wish I could come back you up over there... I can't. I can't even be with my husband or the other Wardens when I should be doing that. So please take care of yourself._

_You're free to tell Alistair you heard from me in your next letter to him, I'm sure he'll be writing you soon (if he hasn't already) since he can't get in touch with me. And tell him I'm sorry and I love him._

_Have to go, the Wardens are catching up and I have to get on this boat. I'll write again soon._

_Irien_


	18. Wardens to Anallorin

A super short chapter, but I'll be uploading at least one more today. Sorry about the delay on this one! :)

* * *

_Grey Warden Anallorin,_

_We received your letter and have been following your instructions. Thus far, the target has been traveling under cover of darkness whenever possible, and is doing everything possible to hide her identity. She has realized that she is rather recognizable, especially with her heavy armor and obvious weapons, so she has taken to hiding her weapons in her packs or in her horse's saddlebags, and wears only light armor and a heavy hooded cloak._

_Currently, we are on the northern coast of Ferelden. The target has camped out in a small coastal town for a few days and has spent that time negotiating for a ride on merchant's ship. She is posing as a freelance mercenary and has agreed to protect him and his goods as he crosses the Free Marches into Antiva. We are unsure about her final destination, and do not know whether she will be leaving him after arriving in the Free Marches, part ways some distance into the journey, or actually fulfill her contract and stay with him the entire time._

_We have learned their planned route through the Free Marches, so we will be able to follow her despite the fact that we will be a few days behind, since the ship we will be traveling on does not leave when hers does._

_We will write again when we have more information._

_Warden Aisse, writing for Wardens Kynth and Reigirn_


	19. Companions to Alistair

And here's the second chapter for today! Next will be up tomorrow. Hope you all enjoy! :)_  
_

* * *

_Alistair,_

_I received your letter several weeks ago, and I'm sorry it took me some time to reply, but I have some news for you. Irien wrote me recently and told me a little more about what happened, and a bit about where she is and her plans. By the time you get this, she will already be on a ship bound for the Free Marches, and she plans to cross there and get to Antiva as quickly as possible. How long it will take for her to get there, I do not know, and I do not believe that she does either._

_Please do not do anything rash, Alistair. You know she is capable of taking care of herself, and while I fear for her safety as well, there is no need to panic. You have a kingdom to run, after all, and while I am also worried about her, you have important things to do and must trust that she will do the best she can, and that there is nothing we can do for her now. She told me to pass on the message that she loves you and she's sorry for the worry she is causing you._

_Please take care of yourself while she's gone. She **will** come back, and we would lose her if something happened to you._

_I will write again when I hear from her._

_Leliana_

* * *

_Alistair,_

_I'll be in Denerim soon. Don't worry 'bout Irien. We'll get her back to you if I have to go to Antiva, knock her out, and carry her back myself._

_Oghren_

* * *

_To King Alistair Theirin:_

_I appreciate you writing me about my sister. While I'm saddened to hear that she left so suddenly, I can't say I'm that surprised that she did. I know it is not your fault – she's always been stubborn and sometimes a bit reckless, but I thought that all she'd survived would have calmed her a bit and made her less inclined to put herself in danger. She must get it from our father; he was always foolishly brave – or just foolish – like she is._

_I wish I could help you more, but the Couslands have no contacts in the Free Marshes or Antiva that I know of, and without those, she'll just have to do this on her own. I suspect you know more about the way she'll travel than I do. She's so different than when we grew up at Highever. I loved seeing her at your coronation and wedding, but she has just changed so much from everything you all went through, so I feel sometimes like I barely know her at all._

_I left a servant in charge of the household and will be in Denerim soon. I hope you've heard from Irien since you wrote last. I would like to be there to hear news as quickly as possible, so thank you for allowing me to stay at the palace. I hope we both are able to see her soon and that she gets home with your friend soon._

_Fergus Cousland_

_Teryn of Highever_

* * *

_Alistair,_

_Her name is Kaeris._

_Morrigan_


	20. Wynne to Allies

Another short-ish chapter, but the way I'm organizing these, there weren't any others I could put with these two. I'll probably have another one up tonight. We're getting some backlash from Morrigan's letter last chapter, which obviously Alistair did not take very well. Poor Ali!

This chapter is dedicated to Rainfallen, whose review of last chapter was fantastic and cracked me up! Thanks for reading/reviewing/fave-ing/storyalerting everyone! :)

* * *

_To Arl Eamon Guerrein:_

_I am sorry to write so suddenly, but things have happened that require me to ask for your aid. Alistair is doing well as king, and handling the nobles with a skill I didn't expect from him, but certain events in his personal life are beginning to take their toll. It is not common knowledge, but his wife has fled to Antiva to rescue their companion Zevran, and he has been worrying himself sick over her, but his friend Oghren came to the palace and has been very supportive, so I thought he would be all right._

_Unfortunately, last week he received a letter from our former companion Morrigan, and... I'm not sure if he told you what happened with the Archdemon, and how both he and Irien managed to survive, but it has to do with the witch. What she said in the letter has him distressed to the point of distraction, and I fear he may find himself in trouble if he is unable to focus on his duties. He tries, but I can tell that what she said is troubling him greatly. The nobles are noticing that he isn't quite himself, and I am concerned that they may be planning something. I doubt they will rebel, but I think they realize they can get away with more when he is like this, as I am sure you know well. I want to help him stay strong, despite Irien's absence._

_If there is any way you could journey to Denerim and stay at the palace for a while, I am sure that your presence would help him concentrate on what is at hand and not worry about what may happen in the future. It would be much appreciated, as I find myself worrying about him but am unable to help like I believe you could._

_Wynne_

_Court Mage_

_Advisor to King Alistair Theirin_

* * *

_Leliana,_

_Alistair just received a letter from Morrigan. It was brief. She had their child, if you can call whatever Old God resides in that body a "child," and told him that the daughter's name is Kaeris. Obviously, he is extremely distraught, and Irien being gone and in danger makes matters far worse. I do what I can to help, but it is not enough, and he is not coping well at all._

_If there is any way for you to return to Denerim, it would be much appreciated. Having others he knows he can trust may help him._

_I hope you are well._

_Wynne_


	21. Free Marches to Ferelden

Sorry about the slight delay on this chapter, I didn't wind up finishing it last night. Hope everyone enjoys! :)

* * *

_Alistair,_

_It's been two months since I left Amaranthine in the middle of the night, and four months since I've last seen you. I know you're probably furious and I doubt you even want to hear from me right now, I had to write because I miss you and I love you. I ran away without warning, and now I'm writing when you don't want to talk to me, and I know it's so selfish of me to keep doing these things. When I left... I was being incredibly selfish. I hate that I've turned what started as a rescue mission to find Zevran into something about me, when it should be about him and the danger he's in._

_The truth is, I feel terrible about leaving in such a rush. If I had a bit more sense, I would've realized that you weren't trying to coddle me by telling me to stay at Amaranthine – you were just trying to protect me, because you knew I'd want to rush off, and you don't want to see me hurt. I hate that I got so upset that I ignored the truth and forgot how much you love me. When I got that letter from you about Zevran, I just sat in my room with those guards and I sulked, and got angrier and angrier because I felt like you were treating me like a child. I was convinced that because I killed the Archdemon, I knew best._

_But it wasn't me that killed it – it was **all **of us, especially you. I can't do anything without you, Alistair. After Arl Howe killed my parents and Duncan dragged me away from Highever, I couldn't go a day without breaking down and begging Duncan to just leave me behind. I was being selfish, thinking only about myself. I thought there was no point in stopping the Blight, because nothing could make things worse than they were already. And then I met you at Ostagar and it was like I was finally starting to wake up from a nightmare. You made me laugh, for the first time since my parents died, and from then on, everything I did was for you, to keep you happy and smiling and laughing, because I wanted to protect you from everything I could, and because I wished I was still that way. Falling for you gave me something to fight for. And knowing you loved me too gave me something to **live **for._

_We've been together such a short time that it was too easy for me to forget how much you love me when I went off to Amaranthine. I was so upset and scared when you sent me away, and I just got angry to cover it up. Then you sent me that letter ordering me to stay in Amaranthine when Zevran was in trouble, so I decided to rebel like a stupid teenager and ran away. I was being an idiot, and I can't believe I left like that. It's too late for me to turn around and come home now, but I don't want to lie or hide what I'm thinking anymore. You're everything to me, Alistair. I'm so sorry I forgot that, and I hope that after I find Zevran and return to Ferelden, you can eventually forgive me._

_I can't blame you for being angry with me right now, but I hope this letter helps you understand how much I care about you and how sorry I am for leaving like this. I love you, more than anything._

_Yours, always,_

_Irien_

* * *

_Commander Anallorin,_

_Our trailing of the quarry goes well, and we are some distance in to the Free Marches, taking the Traders' Path north toward Antiva. She has remained with the merchant who hired her thus far, and the man has been pleasantly surprised at her skill when she defended him from bandits several times. He does not know her true identity, it seems – she is claiming to be a survivor of the massacre at Ostagar to explain away her scars and uses a feigned tale of trauma and loss experienced there as a barrier to prevent conversation with the merchant and the other guards he hired. They are making surprisingly good time, no doubt thanks to her skill at fighting off any bandit attacks, and should be in Antiva in the next few weeks._

_We have intercepted a letter she wrote when the caravan stopped for a few days in a small city. Kynth saw her slip away and pay a messenger a great deal to deliver the letter all the way to Denerim and keep his mouth shut, but we caught the man as he left town. The letter enclosed is extremely interesting and the information contained should help you a great deal._

_We will write again with any more updates._

_Wardens Aisse, Kynth, and Reigirn_


	22. Leliana to Alistair

Ack! Forgive me for the long time between updates! It's finals week at school and I've been insanely busy, but I finally made time to finish this chapter and get it going! I should have another chapter up within a day or two.

Quick point of clarification on the last chapter - the letter Irien sent to Alistair did not get to him, as it was intercepted by the Wardens tracking her and sent straight to Anallorin in Amaranthine. So he's gone quite a while without hearing from her, and Anallorin now has a lot more information about the King and Queen than she did before. Eek! :)

Thanks for the reviews and patience everyone! :)

* * *

_Alistair,_

_I know that you hearing you have a letter from me will make you think I have heard from Irien again, but sadly I have not. I hope that you have, but I do have some news that may give you something else to think about, though I apologize for worrying you more than you are already.  
_

_Marjolaine is dead. I have been working as a lady-in-waiting for a noblewoman, Lady Chantal, in the Orlesian court, hoping to find Marjolaine though her contacts in the court, but it seems I found one much sooner than I had expected. Apparently Chantal was an ally of hers and knew who I was, which is why she hired me in the first place. It seems my skills in court politics and intrigue – the basic skills of being a bard – have lapsed since journeying with you and Irien. I didn't suspect a thing or sense any malicious intent from Chantal, and foolishly went through the motions of working for her and looking for Marjolaine everywhere but where she truly was._

_Fortunately, it seems I did retain some of Irien's luck. Chantal had been told to wait for further instructions before taking any action against me, but she grew frustrated with the waiting without being given any information about me, and surprised me one evening while I slept and threw me in a cell. I believe she thought Marjolaine was trying to use me to kill her, and didn't trust me at all. I wasn't too badly injured by her attack, but the knock on the head I received did make me miss having all of you around keeping watch every night, despite Oghren's drunken ramblings and Sten's snoring. One might not think that being knocked unconscious and put in a dungeon would be called lucky, but it enabled me to discover that Chantal was working for – and also against – Marjolaine._

_She had no idea who I truly was, only that I was important to Marjolaine and was to be kept alive, despite the fact that I am, according to her, "exceedingly dangerous." When I confessed to her that I was part of the group that destroyed the Archdemon, I think she understood at last what a powerful ally I could be, and I could very nearly see her train of thought leading to the idea to have me help her destroy Marjolaine. It was a simple matter to manipulate her into a complete rebellion, which I agreed to "help" her with once she freed me._

_I hate how easy it was for me to kill Marjolaine once I finally met with her. I may have hesitated when we encountered her in Denerim, but it seems that trying to kill me wasn't enough motivation for me to kill her, but threatening the rest of you is. She wanted to use me to hurt others in some way, and that was more than I could allow her to do. I fear that it involves you and Irien – Chantal informed me that my old mentor was planning something for me which involved the Grey Wardens, but she had no information other than that. What it is, I still do not know, but I worry that I may not have stopped whatever she began._

_I have left Orlais and am on my way to Amaranthine. I have nothing but faith in the Wardens that journeyed there to help you rebuild your Order, but I am hoping that I can speak with them and find out more information. I plan to follow and hopefully catch up with her in Antiva, and perhaps I can assist her with rescuing Zevran._

_I am sorry to bring so much trouble to you, especially when Irien is gone and when I haven't heard from her in some time. But I'm sure she'll come back soon, Alistair. If anyone in Thedas is capable of doing what she set out to do, it is Irien. Even if I am unable to make it to her and help, she will make it to Antiva, she will rescue Zevran, and she **will** return to you. I know it._

_I will write you as soon as I have more news. Until then, please take care of yourself. Irien will be extremely displeased with me when she gets back if I allowed something happen to you while she was gone._

_Leliana_


	23. Wardens to Amaranthine

Sorry for the long delay again everyone! I'm home from school and finally have a little time to myself, so I'll be writing a lot more now. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and as always, thank you so much for the reviews! :)

* * *

_Grey Warden Anallorin,_

_Forgive us for the long delay between letters, but we have continued to track Irien and had nothing noteworthy to report until now. She has continued on with the merchant and we left the Free Marches a week ago, crossing into Antiva without incident. The guard paid her and she accepted the payment, and it seems that she managed to go the entire journey without him or any of the other guards discovering her true identity._

_She purchased a horse and made her way to Antiva City, but she has been cautious in doing so. Women in Antiva, as I am sure you are aware, are extremely limited in what they are allowed to do, and have very clearly defined roles. We've seen clearly through this journey that Irien is far too strong-willed to simply obey such rules and customs, so we were not surprised when she disguised herself and attempted to hide the fact that she is a woman. It seemed to go well._

_That has since changed. Upon arriving in Antiva City, Irien marched right up to the palace and demanded to be let in. When they questioned why they should permit a stranger to enter, she flatly told them she was the Queen of Ferelden. She was allowed entry, though the guards still seemed skeptical. We watched her from our position in an inn near the palace, and we cannot blame them for their doubts. She certainly didn't look very much like a queen – she stood there, wearing her armor, swords at her sides, and with her hair cut as short as a man's._

_We understand completely why you're so against letting her be in charge. As you told us, she wasn't a leader at Amaranthine – she should have known better than to speak so freely with underlings and to be so friendly with her subordinates, and how does she not know that this is not the proper procedure for a queen journeying to another country? She may be the daughter of a noble family – as "noble" as they can be, being from Ferelden – but she has no knowledge of how to be a leader and this responsibility should not have been given to her._

_The guards certainly seemed shocked by her presence and this declaration, but they opened the doors to let her in rather than having her stand outside to cause even more of a scene. A crowd was starting to gather, and we are sure that the rumors will be flying tomorrow. Perhaps she knew that everyone would see her and wanted to let as many people as possible see her – this may be some protection for her in the palace. The Crows will have a difficult time simply making the Queen of Ferelden disappear when many people know she is in the palace._

_What happened after she was allowed entrance, we do not know – unfortunately, we were unable to gain access the way she did, and because of the very real threat of the Crows, we are more cautious than we have been in the rest of the journey._

_We're not sure what Irien is thinking, revealing to all of Antiva – and the Crows especially – that she is a queen. We feel that it is likely that they will take her hostage, though what information she could give them, we do not know. We know you do not want us to bring her back, and we understand this, but are we to leave her to the Crows? Or should we attempt to protect her? We are still unaware of any motives she has or why she would enter the palace herself. If you have any information that could help us discover the truth of what she is doing here, it would be much appreciated._

_Please instruct us on how to proceed._

_Wardens Aisse, Reigirn, and Kynth_


	24. Alistair to Allies

Another short-ish chapter, but things are moving right along! Hope everyone enjoys this, and thanks so much for the reviews!

If anyone's interested, I'll be uploading the first chapter of a new fic in a little while, and it's kind of a spinoff of this one. I'll be taking moments that I mention in these letters and writing actual scenes of them with dialog and everything. So I hope you guys read and like that one too! :)

* * *

_Leliana,_

_Really? That's it? "I killed Marjolaine, there's something bad going on involving Grey Wardens, see you later!" You just killed your old mentor and friend, and found out that there could be something terrible going on involving me or Irien or any of the Wardens, and you write a brief summary like it's not a big deal. Is that really all you're giving me?_

_I didn't get **nearly** enough information in that last letter of yours, and I appreciate the fact that you're heading to Amaranthine, but you need to tell me what you know. As in, now. Write me once you get this and tell me exactly where you are and what happened with Marjolaine and everything you know about whatever she was planning for the Wardens. What if what she did put Irien in danger?_

_I need to know everything that's going on. So does Fergus, by the way. Irien's brother. He's here at the palace staying with me while she's gone. I haven't heard from her since she left, and it's been almost three months, so we're both having little panic attacks every day but trying to pretend we aren't so we can preserve our manly pride. Of course there's probably no point to us doing that, since I wrote him in a panic right after she left and he immediately left for Denerim so he could hear updates on her as soon as possible. But we're continuing our happy little lies and watching for letters whenever we have a spare minute._

_I've sent this messenger along the main road I believe you'll take from Orlais to Amaranthine. Hopefully you're taking the main roads during the day, and you've not gotten back into your bard habits so much that you're traveling at night on back roads. I need to know what you know, as soon as possible._

_Alistair_

* * *

_Grey Warden Anallorin,_

_It has been months since I've last heard from you. I assume the other Wardens are still tracking my wife? So why haven't I been given any updates? Have they even caught up to her yet? Do they know where she is or where she's heading?_

_You may be in charge of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden while Irien is gone, but I'm still the king and I expect you to tell me everything you find out, even if it's just that they're still on her trail._

_I expect a response from you soon with updates. Don't go so long without updating me again or I'll have to come out there myself._

_King Alistair Theirin of the Grey Wardens_


	25. King to King

For this chapter, I made up a lot of stuff about Antiva that is probably not accurate with how it "really" is, but there is a sad lack of info out there about every country other than Ferelden (and even Ferelden, really). Sorry for the delay posting this, hope you all enjoy!

And if you'll allow me to plug my other story, I started a "sidequel" to this story called "Sincerely Yours." It's a more traditional fanfic that expands on some of the scenes I've mentioned here. I hope you all like it!

* * *

_To His Majesty King Alistair Theirin of Ferelden:_

_Good day, King Theirin. I have not written to you since your coronation nearly a year ago, and I apologize for the long delay in letters, but one king to another, it is probably best we keep it that way to avoid getting into trouble, eh? It is a fact that we never do truly know what would anger the other, and it would be rather unfortunate for a simple misunderstanding to cause a lot of unnecessary bloodshed!_

_But I must write you now, and must hope that you are in good humor, for I have a woman here in my palace in Antiva City claiming to be your wife, Irien Cousland-Theirin. She is rather tall and muscled and wears two swords as if she knows how to use them, and I understand in your culture that is more accepted than it is here, so I would not be surprised if it was in fact her. To be honest, I am surprised she made it to me without getting into trouble, and to come alone, without a royal escort or letter from you, seems rather foolish. If it is in fact your wife, I apologize for that last comment and hope it doesn't offend. But truly, journeying alone? It is quite a journey for a woman to make alone._

_She says she can prove that she is truly the queen, and that you will confirm this fact. She says to tell you something about lampposts? Ah, my assistant tells me it was, "I hope you're not licking any lampposts while I am gone." I have not the faintest idea what this means, but I must assume that you do or she would not have said it. At least, if she really is the queen and we do not have a crazy person living in the palace right now. Other than the ones that usually live here, anyway._

_She tells me that she is here to rescue a friend of hers, and yours, from the Crows. I am afraid she doesn't quite understand how the Crows work; they police themselves, and answer to no one, including me. She has demanded to speak with their leadership, but the merchant princes – who are, I sadly must confess, the true power in Antiva – are doing what they can to prevent this and to keep everything going as smoothly as it was before._

_Unfortunately for them, her arrival has already caused something of a stir. She demanded a place in the ambassadors' wing of the palace, and is being kept under constant guard, for both her and our protection. But I was awakened one night to find that several Crows had killed her guards and attacked her, only to be killed as she defended herself. In her underclothes. And if it is your wife, I must congratulate you. All that fighting has made her extremely toned, though she is also covered in scars. You are quite a lucky man. And she stood there, unashamed! Such a change from the Antivan women, who are all shyness and secrets. If the women in Ferelden are all like Irien, then it seems like a fascinating place that I must insist I visit sometime, perhaps after I "retire" from being the king._

_But I digress. She wouldn't say what exactly happened with the Crows who attacked her, but she demanded to be given a private audience with the Crows' leaders. I do not have the power or the authority to make such a thing happen, but the merchant princes most certainly do. They, however, do not even have my skeptical faith in Irien and her claim to royalty, but a letter from you confirming that she is your wife – or not, whichever – could change that. It might even allow her to meet with the Crows and bargain with them for your friend's life. If you tell me she is not, then she will be thrown out of the palace and told to return to wherever she came from. I leave the decision in your hands._

_I hope that you are able to find time to write back soon. I feel that things are going to get very interesting around here very quickly. The Crows are not usually the type to leave a target alive, especially one that they failed to kill once._

_I eagerly await your reply._

_His Majesty Casimiro Vasco, King of Antiva_


	26. Mage to King

I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter and the King of Antiva, and because everyone seemed to like him so much, we'll be hearing from him again sometime. :) Until then, thanks for reading and reviewing all! And I hope everyone has a lovely holiday!

* * *

_Grey Warden-King Alistair Theirin:_

_Good day, your majesty. This is Mage Jowan. We met a few times. I'm one of the Grey Warden recruits at Amaranthine, and- I'm sure you remember where else we met._

_Please forgive me for writing to you. I think I'm one of the last people you ever wanted to hear from again after what happened with Lady Isolde and what I did to Arl Eamon at Redcliffe, but I had to write to you. Things are happening here that seem odd, and with Irien gone, I wasn't sure who else to ask or even talk to about it, other than you._

_It might make you feel a bit better knowing that what I did- everything I did, I'll never forgive myself. Everyone makes mistakes, and I know that. I hate to be so self-centered like I was before, but I still think my mistakes were worse than the usual kind of mistakes people make. I hope that the work I'm doing as a Warden here at Amaranthine will make up for what I did, if only a little bit. I know I can never truly be forgiven – or forgive myself – for what I did. I'm so sorry for everything._

_I know you'll hate to hear this, and it might confuse you, but please hear me out. I trust you. I trust you a lot more than I trust most of the other Grey Wardens here, even though you and I only met briefly and you argued to have me executed for poisoning your foster father. Not that I blame you for that! I deserved it for what I did, and I know it. But everything I've heard about you, from the other Wardens, and the people I've talked to in Ferelden, and Irien of course, though I know she's biased – everything they've said points toward you being, I don't know, less inclined to order people to be executed. They say you're fair, that you're respectful, that you listen to what everyone has to say, no matter who or what they are._

_I'm counting on that. This is going to sound crazy, which I know doesn't help my case, but something is **wrong** here. I was – I am – a blood mage. I know when things are- off, I guess is the only way to put it._

_Not having Irien here anymore is definitely part of the problem, I think. She kept things balanced between the experienced Orlesians and the new Ferelden Wardens, the four of us – myself and Ghaden and Iralse and Riesi. A few more Fereldans have been recruited and trained, and some have passed their Joinings, but we four are the only ones who really know what things are **supposed** to be like here._

_Anallorin started out as a fine leader, and she seemed to know what she was doing, but something changed. She's been acting strangely ever since Irien left. She's very secretive and protective of her privacy now – she used to let us come ask her questions about the Wardens, even though she was annoyed by us pestering her all the time. Now she doesn't talk to us at all, she just ignores us and only talks to the Orlesians, and she doesn't talk to them very often. She snaps at everyone, even the few people she seems to trust and enjoy the company of. She used to help with training and critiquing the new recruits, but she doesn't seem to have an interest in it anymore, she just spends all her time alone and doesn't want to be bothered by anyone._

_It doesn't seem like very much, and I'm sure you'll think I'm overreacting and paranoid, because they're Orlesians, or because I betrayed people and now I don't want to be betrayed myself, or both. I thought it was just my paranoia for a while too, but the other three Wardens agree with me that something has happened and there need to be changes somehow. I know that you are the only experienced Grey Warden in Ferelden other than Irien, and that you can't come here, but we could really use some kind of help before things get really bad. Right now they're just, strange, and awkward and suspicious._

_Truly, your majesty, I wouldn't ever write to you unless I was convinced something was going on, and I am. I know you're extremely busy and you have a kingdom to run and a million other things to worry about, but I had to do something. I'll do whatever you order, if you want me to try to find anything out here. Or if you never want me to write again, I would understand that too. I'm just sick of being passive and letting terrible things happen. I thought I had to do something, and I hope this something helps._

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_Grey Warden Jowan_


	27. Ferelden to Antiva

It has been WAY too long since I updated this, so sorry for the delay! But good news! I'm planning on having this story completed by January 26 - because that's when Mass Effect 2 comes out, and I know I won't want to do anything but play that and write Mass Effect fanfiction once that happens, haha. As much as I love Coulistair, Shenko is my favorite ship ever.

Thanks for reading and reviewing, as always! :)

* * *

_To His Majesty King Casimiro Vasco of Antiva:_

_Good day to you as well. It's been quite a while since we spoke, so I was surprised to get your letter, but I'm extremely glad you sent it._

_I'm sorry to hear that things aren't quite as stable in Antiva as you might like them to be, but Ferelden isn't doing so well either, unfortunately. With the coup by Teryn Loghain and the Blight that started (and ended) here, we've had a lot of rebuilding to do. Progress is being made, but, king to king, I'm sure you understand how it seems impossible sometimes to accomplish even what you'd think would be simple, like getting supplies sent to towns. It's like the nobles (or the merchant princes, for you, I suppose) don't actually want anything to get done, they just want to argue, but I think that's how politics usually work – or don't work, in this case._

_But I didn't write to complain, and you have problems of your own to worry about without hearing me vent about mine. Sorry about that._

_I appreciate the letter you sent me about my wife – and yes, that is her. She is indeed there to rescue a friend of ours. I'm sure you know that we're both Grey Wardens, and after the slaughter of most of the Wardens by Loghain at Ostagar, we were left to end the Blight ourselves. The elf that the Crows captured, Zevran, is a former Crow himself, and was hired by Loghain to assassinate us. Obviously that didn't work out quite like he expected it to, and Zevran wound up joining us instead, and was extremely important, as he later helped us defeat the Archdemon._

_So you see that the Crows' attack on Irien in your palace wasn't the first time they've attempted to have her killed. I believe that would be the third attack, that I know of anyway. I'm glad she was able to fend them off, but who knows how many more assassins they'll send after her? I wish failure affected them like it affected most people, but it doesn't seem to bother them any; they just send more and more every time, and I know she's a very skilled fighter, but eventually they'll get the jump on her or overwhelm her by sheer numbers._

_Needless to say, I'd prefer that my wife stay safe and alive so she can come home as soon as she can. And as much as it pains me to say this, I think it might actually be safer for her to meet with the Crow leadership than to come straight back to Denerim. If they're going to continue sending assassins at her, then she needs to talk to them and hopefully find a way to stop the attacks and get Zevran back, if he's even still alive, which I don't know and I don't think she does either. Talking to the Crows is dangerous, and even getting to see them is incredibly difficult, I know, but if anyone can do it, Irien can._

_I hate to ask for favors from you when we don't know each other very well at all, but please, do anything you can to protect her. She'll tell you she doesn't need guards or advice; she's stubborn and always wants to do things herself, and she's usually fine, but I don't want to take any chances, especially when she's so far from me and I can't do a thing to help her. I'm kind of tearing my hair out down here worrying about her. I haven't gotten to speak to her in months – we'd only been married a month or so before she snuck off to find Zevran without backup or anything, and honestly I wasn't even sure she was alive until you wrote me, so thanks a lot for telling me, it took a huge weight off my shoulders! So anything you can do to make sure I get to see her again, I would be in your debt._

_I'd usually agree with what you said in your letter – that two kings talking to each other too often would eventually lead to disagreements and wars. But from the sound of your letter, I don't think we'd be disagreeing about very much at all. In fact, it seems like we might actually get along, as odd as that sounds, and once all this is over, I'd like to invite you to visit Ferelden whenever you like._

_King Alistair Theirin_

_

* * *

Irien,_

_I want to start out by saying I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I tried to keep you locked up, I'm sorry I didn't trust you to make your own decisions, I'm sorry for sending you away right after the wedding, I'm sorry I didn't just run off and follow you to Antiva, because now you're gone and you've been gone for months and I miss you more than I ever thought I could miss anyone._

_You must still be furious with me. I couldn't write you because I didn't have any idea where you were, but I kept hoping I'd hear something from you, even just a note saying you're still alive. Fergus even came down from Highever hoping that we'd get a letter from you so he'd know you were all right too, but mainly the two of us have been sitting here worrying about you and trying desperately not to show it. It's not working very well._

_Even though you'd think I'd be good at hiding my emotions after dealing with these incredibly frustrating nobles all the time, Fergus is much better than it than I am. He's been spending a lot of time with Shianni, from the Alienage. I guess after they met at our wedding, they've kept in touch and she's been at the palace a lot lately. It's the little things like that that make me miss you even more, because I know you'd love to be here to see him like this. He misses you, but I think he's happy with her, even though he's rather secretive about the whole thing._

_Anyway, please forgive me for everything. I hope you know I love you and miss you, and I'm worried sick thinking about you dealing with the Crows all alone up there. Though now that I think about it, there are supposed to be three Wardens who Anallorin sent after you, to try to find out where you were and keep you safe and convince you to come home. Since they obviously failed, I'll write Anallorin and tell her to order them to report to you for orders. Maybe they can serve some kind of purpose while you're in Antiva City. I know they're probably extremely annoying, but you put up with me for so long that I think you can probably deal with them for a while._

_I know you want to rescue Zevran, and I want you to do that too, but please remember that there might be nothing you can do for him now. You don't even know if he's still alive, much less if the Crows will be willing to release him, and what will they ask in return for his release? You know I'd give anything, but I'm not willing to lose you. Don't get yourself hurt or killed taking insane risks, or even high risks!. I know you're excellent at doing things no one should be able to pull off and managing somehow to succeed anyway, but not there, love. Please. Not when you're in a foreign country where an organization made up entirely of assassins wants to kill you and you don't have anyone there to help you fend them off. Please come home to me safely, and soon._

_I love you, more than anything._

_Yours, always,_

_Alistair_


	28. Leliana to Denerim

_Alistair,_

_I apologize for the delay in my response, but it took some time for the messenger you sent with that last letter to find me. But I finally received it and I completely understand your anger and frustration with me, and I must apologize for that as well._

_I am currently a day's travel away from Amaranthine and have encountered some Grey Warden recruits who were patrolling the area. They will escort me there tomorrow, and I plan on staying for at least a few days to recover from my extended, and stressful, time in Orlais. Now that I am in a relatively safe place, I am finally able to write and answer all your questions._

_The focus of your last letter, as I'm sure you recall, was the fact that I didn't supply you with any details about what occurred when I encountered Marjolaine. To be quite honest I wasn't sure the letter would make it out of Orlais without being intercepted – she may be dead, but many of her allies still live – which I hope excuses some of my vagueness in the explanation of her death and what she said beforehand. As for the rest, I didn't explain it fully because I don't truly understand it myself._

_After my employer Chantal took me by surprise and captured me, we had a long talk in her dungeon. She told me that Marjolaine had instructed her to spy on me and that she had hired me specifically for that purpose, but she had no idea who I was. I made her aware of the fact that I was an ally of the king of Ferelden – and I do apologize for using our relationship in this manner. I would have gotten away myself if it had been at all possible, but I was concerned that she would kill me, and I had to prove my worth somehow._

_Fortunately that was enough, and she immediately brought up the fact that you were a Grey Warden. I found this odd, and questioned why she would ask this, and her evasive response was even more odd. We spoke at length, and I managed to play on her own insecurities and desire for more power in whatever organization Marjolaine is so heavily involved with now. I promised my assistance, rather convincingly swearing revenge on Marjolaine for all she'd done to me._

_Chantal agreed to arranged a meeting for the two of them, which I would sneak in to under the guise of helping Chantal eliminate Marjolaine, but my real goal, of course, was to get the answers I needed. She informed Marjolaine that she'd discovered something very interesting about me very recently, after her months of spying, and this was apparently enough to coax her into a face-to-face meeting. Chantal stalled and made Marjolaine suspicious. I stepped out of the shadows when it was obvious Chantal would not be able to help me, but she was killed before I could even say anything._

_We had an oddly pleasant conversation. I asked Marjolaine many questions about why, exactly, she had Chantal spying on me, what she was looking for, what purpose it could possibly have served. She just laughed and told me I was far less important than I thought I was, and naturally I connected this with Chantal's odd response when I mentioned my friendship with you and your Grey Warden status. I tried to discover what she wanted with the two of you, but all she told me was that I'd provided a valuable service and it was too late for me to do anything._

_She attacked me immediately after, and I was forced to defend myself. I cannot lie to you and say that it was particularly difficult. Marjolaine was an even better fighter than I remember her being, but my anger at letting myself be controlled by her **again** got the best of me, and before I knew it she was on the ground and could answer no more questions._

_I know she would not have told me anything else even if I hadn't killed her so quickly, but what she did say still troubles me greatly. I have no idea what she is referring to when she said I "provided a valuable service," and I am hoping you can help me discover her meaning, because I cannot stand the idea that I might have done something to hurt you and Irien. I have been thinking about it without pause since then, and still haven't the faintest idea what I've done. Marjolaine outsmarted me even when I was ready for her, and that troubles me more than anything._

_If there is no other bright side to this, at least we know we will not have to face her again. I just worry about what she may have set in motion before I was able to stop her, and I hope it is nothing we cannot prevent._

_I would feel much better if Irien were here, of course. Have you heard from her lately? I have not gotten any letters from her since the first one that I told you about, unfortunately, but I hope that she is all right – and that you and Fergus are, as well._

_I will be in Amaranthine tomorrow, and I plan on asking questions and investigating to see if I can find out more of Irien's plans before she left for Antiva – if she even had any, and knowing her, that may be the case. Either way, I will write again soon, and I hope I will have more solid information or at least a few leads for you, rather than speculation and worry._

_Take care of yourself and be safe until Irien returns, Alistair. I know she will come home to you soon._

_Leliana_


	29. Alistair to Amaranthine

And we're getting into some things that will bring about the climax of this odd little story. :) Hope everyone enjoys! Thanks for reading!

_

* * *

Jowan,_

_You're right. I absolutely did not want to hear from you. But being king has taught me a couple things – sometimes you have to listen to people who you want to punch in the jaw, and sometimes those people actually have important things to say. Both of these things apply to you._

_But as little as I wanted to hear what you said, I actually do appreciate the fact that you took some time to write me with your concerns. I don't know whether those concerns are legitimate, or if something is actually wrong. I haven't the slightest idea what's going on at Amaranthine, and if I had a few days to spare, I would come up and figure it out myself. Unfortunately, I have far too much to do here to even consider leaving, which means I have to do what Irien told me to do months ago and trust you._

_An ally of mine – the bard Leliana, you met her at Redcliffe, I believe – will be arriving at Amaranthine soon, and may have gotten there already by the time you get this letter. She recently wrote and told me about some kind of plot against the Grey Wardens that she discovered, though what it is, exactly, we have no idea. Now that you've told me how odd Anallorin is acting, I wonder if they did something to her. Poison perhaps? Is there a poison out there that would change the way she behaves and make her act as paranoid as you described? You're the expert with poisons, mister blood-mage-and-did-I-mention-I-enjoy-poisoning-people's-foster-fathers, so you tell me._

_And no, I haven't forgiven you for what you did to Arl Eamon yet. Just in case you didn't get the hint. Wanted to clear that up now._

_Do you have others in Amaranthine that you know you can trust? This is you we're talking about, so I'm doubtful, but if so, talk to them and see if they can help. See if Anallorin has any regular habits or eats or drinks something specific that would allow her to be poisoned or attacked in some way without anyone else knowing._

_Of course, it may have nothing to do with her. Look around all of Amaranthine and see if you find anything odd about the place that wasn't there before. I'm sure you can manage that, since you're a sneaky little bastard – no offense to bastards. Or some of the other Wardens there could be spies, or planning something sinister. Or maybe a new recruit is actually an assassin!_

_I'm relying on you to figure this out, Jowan. I trust Leliana and her skills in this department, but she doesn't have the experience with everyone at Amaranthine that you do, so I'll be telling her to work with you and see what you can learn._

_Be careful about everything; we have no idea what Leliana's source was planning or when whatever it is will happen, so this threat could come from anywhere. Write me back as soon as you know anything._

_King Alistair Theirin_

* * *

_Leliana,_

_I'm glad to hear the real story, and I completely understand now why you didn't send me anything about what happened exactly with Marjolaine earlier. We might not know any specifics, but at least we know there's some kind of threat out there! That's more than we knew before, anyway, and now we can look out for it. Hopefully._

_Good to know you're safe in Ferelden at last, and I hope you've had a little time to settle in at Amaranthine, because I have some things for you to do that you might not like. And by "might not," I mean "absolutely will not like at all." I don't know if you've encountered him yet, but our old "friend" Jowan, the blood mage from Redcliffe, is now a Grey Warden and should be lurking around the keep somewhere. He wrote me a few weeks ago about the leader of the Wardens there, Anallorin, acting strangely, and that he suspects something is wrong._

_I told him that you'd discovered some kind of plot against the Wardens, but we don't have any idea what kind of threat it is. Which is the truth, but he doesn't know that. He's been ordered to work with you and give you any information he has, and hopefully you two can find out exactly what's going on – whether something has been done to Anallorin, poison or otherwise, or if there's something else we don't know that could happen in the future._

_I wrote that I was trying to trust him, but that was a lie, of course. I don't trust him at all. I trust **you**, Leliana, not some blood mage who tried to kill Eamon. The whole letter about Anallorin acting strangely, and how he supposedly wants to help us and make up for his past mistakes or whatever it is he says, is probably just a plot to get us off his trail. I wouldn't be surprised at all if he was the one working with Marjolaine – he betrayed everyone else he knew, after all, and I expect that we'll be next, despite the fact that he's a Warden now._

_I've never met Anallorin, so I can't tell you if however she's acting now is how she normally acts, but I trust your judgment and know that you can figure out what's really going on there, with her and Jowan and the rest of them._

_And yes, I have heard from Irien. Well, not directly. But she made it to Antiva City and apparently marched right up to the palace, told them she's the Queen of Ferelden, and demanded an audience with the king. Which she got, of course. Doesn't that just sound like her? King Casimiro is extremely amused and a little baffled by her, and I would've laughed at the whole letter if I hadn't been so relieved to hear she's alive and safe._

_Though "safe" is a relative term – apparently she's already been attacked by the Crows. She fended them off, fortunately, but this wasn't enough to deter her, and she's probably working to get an audience with the Crows leadership even as I write you. She and Casimiro think that this is the only way to stop their attacks on her and free Zevran, if he's even still alive, but I haven't the foggiest idea how she'll manage to do it. But I'm trying to keep my spirits up by remembering all the insane things she managed to accomplish while we were all together. If anyone can do this, I know it's her. I just wish I was there with her, making sure she was safe._

_I'm sorry I got frustrated with you earlier, and I'm glad you understand why I did. I hate the fact that I'm a king but can't actually do anything to help the person I care about most. Cruel irony._

_I hope to hear back from you soon with information about Amaranthine, and I'll write to you if I hear from Irien again._

_Alistair_

* * *

_Grey Warden Anallorin,_

_You haven't written me back yet, and I'll just assume this is because you've been far too busy to reply to, you know, the king of Ferelden. Totally understandable, not like it's important or anything, just the queen running off to a country where a group of assassins wants to kill her and you could have information that might protect her. Not a problem at all. Nope._

_You're probably aware that the bard Leliana has arrived at Amaranthine. She is a close friend of mine and I expect you to treat her as an honored guest, despite the fact that she is not a Warden. She's to be given permission to go anywhere in the keep and allowed to talk to anyone, and isn't to be harassed or questioned._

_I take it from your lack of response to my last letter, that one that ordered you to tell me everything you know about where Irien is, that the Wardens you sent after her never did manage to find her. Let me give you a hint. She's in Antiva City, staying as the guest of King Casimiro Vasco. You are to order the Wardens to head to the palace and report to Irien. They are to protect her and follow any orders she gives them. Except she might order them to leave her alone, and they aren't to follow that one. But that's the only exception! They need to keep her safe, go with her wherever she goes, and bring her home to Ferelden in one piece._

_I expect a response this time._

_King Alistair Theirin of the Grey Wardens_


	30. Anallorin to Allies

Thanks for the reviews and support everyone! Hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

_King Alistair Theirin of the Grey Wardens:_

_I apologize for the long time between letters, but I was hesitant to write you without any updates about your wife. As I am sure you are aware, your wife is extremely skilled at surviving in strange places, and apparently equally adept at evading pursuers, because the three Wardens I sent after her had little luck tracking her across the Free Marches and into Antiva._

_Fortunately they have made their way to Antiva City and I have instructed them to join with Lady Irien at the palace. I am certain that they will do everything in their power to protect her while she is away, and despite the danger from the Crows and other sources, they will return her to you in Denerim as soon as possible._

_I will write with any news._

_Anallorin_

* * *

_M-_

_It has been some time since I last heard from you. While I know our correspondence has not been regular by any means, it's been nearly two months since my last letter to you, and you usually write back to me quickly._

_Something you might be interested to learn – a young woman arrived here recently who I believe you know, and she is being rather annoying, snooping around as if she knows something is going on. I am sure she won't find anything, but I know it takes some time for our letters to reach each other, so I will attempt to detain her as long as possible and wait for your response. If you would like me to do something about her, simply write and let me know, and I will take care of everything._

_Despite this woman's presence, everything is proceeding as planned. I have received several letters from A-, who is demanding answers about where I- is, and I have fended him off as best I can, but I feel he might be getting suspicious. But things have been put in motion that he can no longer prevent, so his concern serves no purpose._

_If everything goes well, you will likely hear about it yourself before I write again._

_A-_

* * *

_Wardens Ghaden, Iralse, and Riesi:_

_I know you have remained in Antiva City without much to do, since Irien is secluded away in the palace, but you haven't completely failed the mission yet. You are no longer to follow and spy on Irien. Go to the palace and you will be allowed entrance. King Alistair has issued new orders and informed both Irien and King Casimiro Vasco of the change._

_They are aware you are coming. They will let you in the palace and should let you stay at Irien's side. I do not know if King Vasco will trust you, but he will allow you to go wherever Irien goes, so he is irrelevant – he has no power in Antiva anyway. Your focus has always been, and should continue to be, on Irien._

_She may be suspicious of you initially, but you must convince her to trust you. She has to relax in your presence and count on you in a fight. If that means you need to arrange for attacks for when you know she is going to be unprepared and vulnerable so you can "save" her and earn her trust, then begin arranging that now._

_My other sources have informed me of her mission in Antiva – she will be meeting with the leadership of the Crows at some point soon in the future and is trying to negotiate for the release of her friend. You are to accompany her to the meeting. Do **not** allow her to go there without you, even if she tries to trick you or sneak away._

_I do not know how long it will take for her to convince them to free her friend, what she will need to do to arrange this, or if they will even listen. If it goes well, then at some point you will need to sabotage the proceedings. I suspect that you will not have to do that, but prepare to do so just in case. I do not believe her talk with them will go well at all, since they have no reason to free her friend and have been trying to assassinate Irien herself for some time now._

_Clearly they haven't gone about their mission in the correct way, so they have yet to succeed in this task. We will need to assist them. You need to ensure that the Crows eliminate her. She cannot leave Antiva. When they attack, and she turns to you for backup, you will "fail" to protect her. Make sure that the Crows see what you have done – they have been trying to kill her for so long that they will certainly be grateful for the assistance. When she is dead, you are to return to Amaranthine with all haste._

_Irien cannot return to Ferelden. This is an order._

_Grey Warden Commander Anallorin_


End file.
